


顺其自然 Go With The Flow

by GODLLAZI



Category: Hellsing
Genre: English Edition at the end (online translation), F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODLLAZI/pseuds/GODLLAZI
Summary: 这并不是他们俩第一次裸裎相对。It's not the first time they've faced each other naked. (strange gramma)
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 9





	顺其自然 Go With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

> AI破车 无脑爽文 文渣勿怪 有雷轻喷  
> Hellsing AI-porn work (also Mary Sue(?  
> characters not belong to me, I only take the OOC part  
> *English Edition is at the end of the work, translated by online translation software/APP(?

顺其自然  
Go With The Flow

为何事情会发展到现下的地步？后来Integra不止一次地向他发问。这都是你的错。Integra跨坐在他的髋部，毫不客气地朝他吐出一口雪茄的烟气。要我说，一切都只是自然而然。他能看清Integra深色阴阜上每一根被打湿的、蜷曲的金色耻毛。这并不是他们俩第一次裸裎相对，但每一次他都必须尽可能地克制自己的欲望以确保他的主人能保持完美的处女之身。诱奸犯对受害者最喜欢说的一句话就是顺其自然。Integra拢了拢搭在一侧颈窝的长发；扫过小腹的发丝引发了他不由自主的颤栗。甜蜜的折磨。那么你承认了这是你自己的意志？他也顺其自然地接受了莫须有的罪名，紧贴着Integra尾骨的鼓胀阴茎颤动着，分泌出液体。Integra快速扭头望了一眼。别毁了我的衬衫。她警告道，却并没起到什么效果。因为衬衫的情况本就是一团糟。缺失的两颗扣子老早之前就阵亡在了Alucard齿下，大概要在床底才能找着；又湿又皱的布料完全丧失了它应有的功能。这不公平，你知道我的外套已经成了一片沼泽地。他抓住Integra的手臂朝自己拉近。那也是你的……劳动成果。Integra的声音在Alucard将那一滴沿着她的胸中线滑落的汗水舔去时蓦地转了一个调子。

坚硬的乳头再次抵上苍白冰冷的肌肤，Integra发出一声轻微、短促的叹息。就像地下室里随气流飘荡的残破蛛网。小心你的雪茄。他出声提醒。该死的我当然知道。贴在他耻骨上的阴唇一阵翕张；Integra弓起腰，侧首吸了最后一口雪茄。Alucard顺势含住了她近在咫尺的一只乳房。危险的火星在他身下的泥泞里熄灭，雪茄的残骸飞落在地。禽兽（You BEAST）。Integra后仰的脖颈线条优美如天鹅，发出的声音几近溺亡。真高兴你明白了这点。他放开因利齿摩挲而愈发坚挺的乳头，转而开始探索Integra原本夹着雪茄的指缝。再来一轮（Another round）？他从Integra朦胧的蓝眼睛里得到了答案。这根本就不是个问题。他在Integra翻身时顺从地滑向床尾，一路上留下细小的齿痕和水渍。快感在阴茎和被褥摩擦时不断堆积，但他选择继续忍耐。在为主人提供特殊私人服务这件事情上他一向都很有耐心和先人后己的奉献精神。至少今夜如此。速战速决。Integra在发觉他可以永远避重就轻、不厌其烦地来回舔舐她的腹股沟和大腿内侧时下达指令。我准许你……剩下的语句被淹没在不可抑止的轻喘里。他确实是一只干渴的兽，伏跪着，柔软的舌在浅泉中翻卷，带出汩汩水声。Integra的呼吸变得粗重，下身沉坠仿佛要把他绞杀在双腿之间。他将带着Integra气息的体液抹在龟头上，然后紧紧地握住了阴茎的根部。

Alucard。Integra喃喃地喊着他的名字。该死的操蛋吸血鬼（You bloody sucker vampire）。他一边套弄着自己的阴茎柱一边想着Integra到底有没有意识到她都说了些什么。同时他的舌尖仍旧纠缠着Integra肿胀的阴蒂。一个真正的怪物。人类的舌头是无法维持如此长时间的、固定节奏的灵巧的转动的。他很清楚自己拥有怎样的能力，却总不能把控使用能力的分寸；也许他只会在某些特定的时刻才会理解什么是恰当并完美地付诸实践，比如现在。你是谁？十二岁的女孩通过二十岁的女性之口发问，声音和躯体都在不住颤抖。你忠实的仆人，我的主人。他用没有沾染精液的那只手拭去Integra脸颊上的汗水与泪水，然后将她揽入他冰冷却足够宽阔的怀中。Integra喷吐在他胸口的紊乱鼻息让他的乳头和阴茎又一次兴奋起来。你的Alucard，Integra。她没有再说话。

END

__________  
顺其自然  
Go With The Flow

Why did things develop to the present? Later, Integra asked him more than once. It's all your fault. Integra straddles his hip and spits out the smoke of a cigar at him. Let me say it's just natural. He could see every wet, curled, golden hair on Integra's dark mound. It's not the first time they've faced each other naked, but every time he has to restrain his desires as much as he can to make sure that his master can keep the perfect virginity. One of the most favorite words a seducer would say to a victim is to let it go. Integra gathered his long hair, which was tucked into one side of his neck; the hair that swept through his belly caused him to shudder involuntarily. Sweet torment. So you admit it's your own will? He accepted the accusation as it was, and the bulging penis, which clings to Integra's tailbone, vibrates and secretes fluid. Integra takes a quick look. Don't ruin my shirt. It didn't work, she warned. Because the shirt is a mess. The two missing buttons had been killed under alucard's teeth long ago, probably to be found under the bed; the wet and wrinkled cloth had lost all its function. It's not fair. You know my coat has become a swamp. He grabbed Integra's arm and drew closer to him. That's yours too... Results of labor. Integra's voice suddenly turned a tune as alucard licked the sweat that had slipped down the middle of her chest.

The hard nipples again touch the pale and cold skin, and integra makes a slight, short sigh. It's like a broken cobweb floating in the basement. Be careful of your cigar. He gave a warning. Of course I know. The labia on his pubic bone played back and forth; Integra stooped and took the last sip of his cigar. Alucard took advantage of her close breast. The dangerous Mars went out in the mud under him, and the remains of the cigar flew to the ground. You BEAST. Integra's back neck is as graceful as a swan, and its voice is almost drowned. I'm glad you understand that. He let go of his nipples, which had been strengthened by a sharp brush of teeth, and began to explore the fingers of Integra, who was holding a cigar. Another round? He got the answer from Integra's dim blue eyes. This is not a problem at all. As Integra rolled over, he slid to the end of the bed, leaving tiny teeth and water marks along the way. Pleasure builds up as the penis rubs against the bedding, but he chooses to endure. He has always been patient and dedicated in providing special personal services to his host. At least tonight. fight a quick battle to force a quick decision. Integra gives instructions when he finds out that he can always lick her groin and inner thigh. I allow you to... The rest of the sentence was drowned in an irresistible wheeze. He was indeed a thirsty beast, kneeling on his knees, his soft tongue rolling in the shallow spring, bringing out the gurgling sound. Integra's breathing became heavy, and his lower body seemed to hang him between his legs. He put the body fluid with the breath of Integra on the glans, and then tightly grasped the root of the penis.

Alucard. Integra mumbled his name. You bloody sucker vampire. As he fiddled with his penis posts, he wondered if Integra realized what she had said. At the same time, his tongue is still entangled with Integra's swollen clitoris. A real monster. Human tongue can not maintain such a long time, fixed rhythm of smart rotation. He knows what kind of ability he has, but he can't use it properly; maybe he will only understand what is appropriate and put it into practice at some specific time, such as now. Who are you? The 12-year-old asked through the mouth of a 20-year-old woman, her voice and body shaking. Your faithful servant, my master. He wiped the sweat and tears from Integra's cheek with his hands, which were not contaminated with semen, and then scooped her into his arms, which were wide enough to cool with ice. Once again, Integra's disordered breathing on his chest excited his nipples and penis. Your alucard, integra. She didn't speak again.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your watching  
> I'm really really looking forward to have some comments! (still strange  
> Comments and suggestions are most welcome!  
> Thanks again! XD


End file.
